Studying Beneath A Tree
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: James and Lily sitting underneath a tree. Supposed to be studying, but that doesn't happen. Unless you count anatomy, if so, than James is definitely a very studious person. Pure Smut. Hope you enjoy!


_**STUDYING BENEATH A TREE**_

"You're a complete tosser, James Potter." smirked Lily, tossing back her vividly bright red hair.

"I know!" laughed James, winking. He pecked her on the cheek and pulled away smiling, gently tracing her knuckles with his finger.

She ruffled his untidy black hair and smiled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I _do_ love you James." She adjusted her robe and smoothed the wrinkles on her Hogwarts sweater. James traced her jaw with a gentle finger, starting to place gentle kisses on her collarbone and neck.

"Stop." she giggled, unconvincingly attempting to stop him. James pulled the robe from her shoulders and slightly pulled down the sweater, revealing her creamy white skin. He licked it and nipped it softly, eliciting a very soft moan from her lips.

She tugged off the robe and placed it beside her on the grass. The shadows beneath the tree danced playfully on their skin, the pink blush showing up very lightly on her cheeks.

"You're so lucky no one's here." she pouted, but allowed him to disrobe. He tugged his off more forcefully and chucked it to one side. She pulled the sweater over her heaving breasts and sat beneath the tree, topless. He placed his hands on her bra covered breasts, palming them gently. He massaged them both, still placing gentle kisses on her neck and jaw line.

"Oh…." she moaned softly. She opened her neck further and allowed him more room. "Oh James." she shivered.

She pulled away and pulled off his sweater. He opened his white shirt slowly, seductively undoing button after button, revealing his barely hairy chest beneath it. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles and his fast beating heart.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered, her hand placed over his heart.

"Yeah." he smiled, hands wrapped around her waist. She continued to slide down his shirt. It pooled around him and he forced her slightly to the ground.

She lay below him, hair pooled around him in a shimmering puddle of bright red. The sun cast beautifully on her, her green eyes glinting brightly, her lips pouted slightly and sensually.

He straddled her, hands placed on either side of her neck. They kissed, meeting one another in the middle. Gently and powerfully, the kiss was a long one. The dominant one, James slid his tongue into her awaiting mouth and held the top position. She moaned into him, arching her back and lifting it off the ground. He wrapped his hands around her chest and until her bra quickly, pulling it off and revealing her breasts. Large enough to fill his hands, he took one in his mouth, taunting the nipple with his tongue. He swirled around it expertly, nipping slightly at the areola. She moaned even louder, wrapping her thin legs around him.

James slid on hand down her toned stomach, slipping past the hem of her skirt and dipping beneath her panties. He stayed slightly above her, feeling the heat of her. He played with the lips of her pussy, tracing the lips with his finger.

She groaned and writhed below him, clutching his shoulders tightly. Her knuckles grew white as he inserted a single finger into her, burying it deep to the knuckle.

"Oh god." he said softly. "You're wet." he chuckled softly to himself.

"Uh-huh." she nodded quickly, forcing herself even further onto his hand. With his thumb, James flicked her clit, causing her to moan out loud. He began to pump his finger slowly, tormenting Lily with his speed.

"Oooh, ah, oh, please." she whispered. "Faster, oh, ah, god, please go faster!" she whimpered, biting her lower lip.

He inserted another finger and began to thrust faster, bringing Lily closer and closer to her climax.

"MMmmmM." she moaned, biting her fingernail. "OH, ah, oh god." she moaned as James moved from finger to mouth.

He licked her inner lips and she hissed out in pleasure. "OH, oh crap. Bloody hell!"

He smirked to himself and continued. He stuck his tongue deeply into her, wiggling it. He pulled it out and continued to eat her, occasionally flicking her tongue over her clit and thrusting it deeper into her pussy. She held his head tightly to her pussy, moaning loudly as she thrust her pussy into his mouth.

"Hmm, god, fuck." she groaned, tossing back her head, opening her legs wider. "AHhh, OH, James, oh god, James, fuck." she screamed out, coming with a final flick of his tongue. "Merlin…." she panted, white breasts heaving.

"Wow." she whispered appreciatively. She writhed beneath him and positioned herself close to his face. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, gently running her hand through his untidy black hair.

"I love you so much." she whispered into his ear, starting to run her hand over his almost smooth chest. She ran her hand further down his chest, slowly inching her way towards his hardening erection. She grasped his shaft and began to jerk it gently. She let go and pushed him onto his back, grabbing his dick again as she straddled him. She palmed his balls softly, still pumping him with her other hand. She traced the tip with her thumb, licking it seductively. He grunted into her hand, thrusting himself deeper into her hand.

"Oh, wow." he sighed.

She thrust harder, squeezing her palm tightly against him. He moaned softly, biting his lower lip in pleasure.

She stopped thrusting for a moment and took him in her mouth. He inhaled sharply as she expertly licked his shaft and pumped him into her mouth. He grabbed her head and tangled his hands through her hair. She sucked hard, bringing him closer to climax with each pump. His cock ached and trembled with lust as she finally brought him to full climax.

He grunted and his brilliant eyes flew to the back of his hand, a guttural moan escaped his throat. They flew up and met each other in a passionate kiss, running their hands over each other's naked bodies, feeling the heat of the moment, the racing hearts.

"I want you. In me." whispered Lily lustily.

"Obliged." winked James, shrugging his jeans quickly off. Lily tugged off her own skirt, folding it neatly beside her. Lily flipped over onto her back, resting on her elbows. Her nipples grew hard in the cool air, goosebumps popping up along her arms and stomach.

The sky grew darker, the sun setting just opposite the pool. The two sat naked beneath the tree, James perched over her, running his hands over his breasts and down her thighs.

He straddled her, his cock aching and stiff. He placed it at her entrance, raring to enter. She draped her arms across his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. He plunged in, burying his erection deeply into her wet pussy.

She arched her back and threw back her head, moaning loudly.

"MERLIN'S, fuck, oh, bloody hell." she whimpered.

"God, Lily. You're so amazing." grunted James as he thrust deeply into her. She let her hands fall above her head and he took them. He held them tightly to the grass, pinning her to the ground. She untangled her legs and opened them as wide as she could.

"MMm, mm, Ah, m, OH, ho, ah." she whimpered, panting heavily with each thrust of James' cock. He panted with her, grunting with passion.

"GOD!" he screamed, thrusting even faster and deeper. Lily yelled out, her fingers white.

They came simultaneously, breathing heavily.

He pulled out, cum leaking from his tip. Lily brushed it off and held him to her, kissing him passionately.

"You know…" she said lightly. "We WERE supposed to be studying."

"I was." winked James. "Anatomy's my favourite subject, you know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**FIN**_


End file.
